Live on
by debutantebelle
Summary: Draco cheats on Hermione. What is Hermione going to do?


**Title: **_Live on_

**Song-Prompt: **_Breathe - Taylor Swift feat. Colbie Caillat_

**Pairing:**_Draco/Hermione, and a tiny bit of Harry/Ginny xD_

**Fandom: **_Harry Potter_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter._

_I see your face in my mind as I walk away_

_'Cause none of us thought it would ever end this way_

"Hermione, I'm sor - " Draco said as Hermione walked away.

Hermione stopped, "Don't say it." Tears filled her eyes as her heart ached. "You cheated on me. You slept with _her, _Draco," she paused, and breathed through gritted teeth, "Astoria Greengrass."

Tears streamed down her face. She turned around to face Draco. He didn't have anything to say.

"I loved you, Draco. I _loved _you. And I thought you loved _me."_ The ache in her heart worsened. She was breathing harder and harder. "These 11 months have been the best. I thank you for them. But, " she tried to fight back her tears and sobs, "I want to break up with you. I've given you too many chances." She sobbed. "It's over."

_But people are people and sometimes they change their minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_"I love you and will only love you forever, Mione." Draco stroked Hermione's hair. They'd just started going out at that time._

Thinking of what he said before and what he did now only made Hermione sob harder. _Such irony. _She was thinking of all the times she had spent with Draco. And now that he was gone, her heart was splitting into two.

She wished that he hadn't done it. So she didn't have to break up with him. She missed him _so _much.

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see_

_I want to break up with you._

The words echoed in Draco Malfoy's head as his world shattered like glass. He just couldn't believe it. It was all over. All this time they spent together. Just because of one moment. One mistake.

One tiny mistake. It is over.

_'Cause it's tradgedy and it only brings you down_

_But I don't know what to be without you around_

"Hermione! What's wrong? What happened?" Ginny, Hermione's best friend, saw her red eyes as she walked throught the door.

"I - I - He -" She started sobbing as she collapsed into her best friend's arms. "I broke up with him."

"Oh, Mione! There, there. Wanna talk about it?" Ginny said as she watched Hermione cry in her arms.

Hermione nodded her head as she sobbed and told Ginny everything the had happened.

"I didn't know what to say, Ginny! I love him so much, but he - " Hermione burst into tears again.

Ginny felt sorry for her best friend. She didn't know what to do to help her. Hernione just cried and cried. All Ginny could do was to lend a shoulder.

"How is she?" Harry asked Ginny. "I'm sorry I'm so late, but I came here as soon as I could."

"Still depressed. She hasn't eaten or done anything since she came back. I'm so worried for her, Harry." Ginny sighed.

Harry looked into her eyes. They were filled with anxiety and fear. He took her hand and pulled her into his arms.

Harry kissed her hair and whispered, "I know, I know."

_And you know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

Hermione sat by the window, knees brought up to her chest, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't get over him.

She was drowning, into a sea of sorrow. Slowly sinking into darkness. She was afraid. Insecure.

Then, she remembered being in his arms. She missed his warmth. She miss _him._

Hermione can't get over him. Not yet.

_You're the only thing I knew_

_Like the back of my hand_

_Les Delicieux. Draco pulled Hermione into the restaurant._

_"May I take your order, madam moiselle?" The waiter's eyes were literally coming out of his head as he looked at Hermione._

_Before she could answer, Draco cleared his throat._

_"She would have foie gras,"Draco winked at Hermione, and she giggled, "and I'll have a sirloin steak."_

_The waiter rolled his eyes and turned to Draco, "How would you like it?"_

_"Medium-rare, thank you," Draco smiled, satisfied with himself._

_And I can't_

_Breathe without you_

Her heart ached so much. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. With Draco away from her, her heart felt like it had been stabbed.

She couldn't breathe. Tears just kept flowing. She couldn't help it. They fill her eyes and just, fall.

_But I have to_

_Breathe without you_

_But I have to _

Hermione didn't want to live anymore.

_Live on. _Draco once told her.

She had failed her Potions test. She didn't study for it as she was reading up on the Crumple-horned Snorkacks. She sought comfort from Draco. She didn't feel like living, then.

_Live on. _She recalled him say.

That gave her the motivation to live then.

Those two words have struck her again. She is going to live. Draco Malfoy is not worth it.

_It's 2am, feeling like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

**A/N: **I took _days _to write this, but I've finished it :) Sorry if it offends you in any way x) I've just started writing fanfiction and I know I'm not very good. So pleaaaasseee review(:


End file.
